


Backpedal

by orphan_account



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Ficlet, Gen, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Time Travel, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travelling in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backpedal

IV

The storm had whipped the ocean into a frenzy. The waves were crashing high above the ship's masts, showering everyone on the deck and in the shrouds with icy water. Men pulled on and pushed with aching muscles, hands long-numb, working against the sea. Above the howling wind, no other sound could be heard as the brave man-of-war dove and climbed the monstrous waves, wood creaking, gaining water.

If not for that, the men might have heard a voice call out, 'Whoohoo! Awesome waves, bros!'

One seaman, his eyes hazy with rainwater and want of sleep, blinked as a flash of colour skipped along the wave they'd just crested. He could've sworn he saw an impossibly bright canoe, a single man trapped in it by the waist, carrying a paddle and a double-wheeled contraption.

But no. Any man out there would have to be a ghost.

The seaman shook the water from his eyes and pulled on the line with blistering hands.

-

III

'Did you see where it took Big Mike? We can't afford any more experimentation,' Chuck argued. 'We should just put it away somewhere where no-one will find it.

He wasn't mentioning why it was important not to let Casey see it. Governments tended to get way too ambitious even when they had a less impressive miracle to work with than a bicycle that traversed time and space.

-

I

'We can't just leave it here unlocked,' Chuck said. 'Someone's bound to steal it.'

'So what, take it inside?' asked Morgan.

'I don't know. I guess,' said Chuck, regarding the bicycle leaning on the Buy More entrance thoughtfully. It was an old-fashioned double-seated thing, green with a monstrous copper bell alarm attached to one handle. 'If you leave your bike by a store and come looking for it later on, you're bound to enquire within, right?'

'I wouldn't. I'd just assume it was stolen. Oh hey, since there's a bus strike and we're not on nerd call tonight, how about we drive the bike home? Just to keep it from getting stolen.'

'Wouldn't we then, in effect, be stealing it?'

Morgan sighed. 'Look, Anna's not going to drop me off tonight, not after what I said at lunch.'

'You mean when you had your monthly freak-out and broke up with her?'

'Yeah. I still gotta make that up for her. I've got plans for that. But the point is, I don't have a ride and you know Ellie's started enforcing the no-cramped-spaces policy again.'

'Morgan, one of these days you have to seriously start to work on your people skills.'

'Whatever. Bike?'

Chuck sighed. 'All right. We'll look like idiots, of course.'

'That's what you once said about the sand worm costume, and you were wrong then too. Come on, let's roll.'

It took them a moment to find their balance on the unfamiliar bicycle and another moment or two finding the necessary rhythm for pedalling it. Fortunately years going to costume parties in the sand worm had taught them some basics of synchronized movement, and not a long time after they were pedalling smoothly down the road, looking like idiots.

'Did you hear something?' said Chuck. It had sounded like a distant explosion.

'Do you smell something?' said Morgan, sniffing the air.

There was another cyclist parked on the side of the road. Chuck pulled the tiny lever in the alarm to let him know they'd be passing.

There was a whoosh and a crash and they found themselves riding through a smoke, shouting and crashing noise. The bike hit a bump and they swerved, then crashed. Chuck hit the ground on his shoulder. He heard Morgan cry out behind.

Chuck rolled on his back and found himself looking straight in the eye of a confused-looking, bleeding man in a Confederate uniform.

-

II

'...An actual Civil War battle!' Chuck was saying, holding Morgan by the shoulders and shaking him.

'Bartowski!' roared Big Mike. 'You know the policy on drinking during work hours!'

'Right, sir,' said Chuck hurriedly. 'Sorry, sir. Ha-ha. Um, how much did you hear?'

'How much have you had?' said Mike, giving Chuck a baleful eye.

'Sir,' said Morgan, despite frantic hand-waving from Chuck. 'I think there's something you should see.'

-

V

Devon never told Chuck or Morgan that he'd found their bicycle after they dumped it in the trash. After all, he wasn't as stupid as he looked. He understood the reason why. All in all, Devon figured, it'd be better off being locked up in the garage, where only he ever went. It'd be safer there. Besides, how could he just let go of something so totally awesome?

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a result of a prompt meme, with the prompt given by Zoi no Miko that said "Big Mike, Captain Awesome, Morgan and Chuck find a time travelling bicycle.".


End file.
